A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical method of intraocular implanting an artificial lens within the eye.
B. Background of the Invention
The various types of phacoprosthesis presently available all have some types of problems. The anterior chamber implants can cause endothelial damage, particularly if they are not well fixated. Iris fixated implants can erode through the iris, prevent pupil dilation, cause endothelial damage and subluxate or dislocate. Posterior chamber lenses can decenter, tilt or dislocate. All present implants can cause damage to the endothelium during insertion through the anterior chamber.